Perfectly Unbelievable
by Applesauce.Flavored.Resisty
Summary: When Namira finds her favorite Invader Zim character in her living room, lots of things happen. Car crashes, romance, a sinister plot from Zim... Nothing is normal when Dib's in your life! [OC warning! Don't like, don't read!]
1. Chapter 1

**Perfectly Unbelievable**

**An Invader Zim FanFiction**

_**Chapter 1: In my Living Room**_

If I could wish for one thing in life, it wouldn't be for what happened to me that day. It probably would've been for something really stupid, but hey, that was just me. So when I woke up from a nice nap with someone who had seemed to have just landed on top of me, I was pretty surprised.

"What?! Hey, what do you think you're doing-" I stopped. The hairstyle on this dude was awfully familiar… When Dib looked up, shocked and blushing, I did the first thing that came to mind: freak out in all my random and non-existent glory.

"OHMYGOD!! You have got to be kidding me! Dib!! What… Why… How…? This is so cool!" I shrieked, making the poor boy fall sideways off of the couch and onto the floor. This, seriously, would only do one thing: make me laugh. And so that I did. I was close to laughing from surprise anyways, so I did an all-out insane laughter thing, while Dib looked on with a small frown.

"Uh… Okay then… How did you know my name? Who are you? And where am I?"

"Oh… You're in my living room. I'm Namira, but you can call me Nami or Mira." I answered all but his first question, finally having calmed down.

Dib shrugged. "Good enough for me, I guess." He said, sitting down after I had moved my legs. "How did you get here?" I asked him, sitting up and tossing the blanket I had on the side. He shrugged.

"I was working on something on my computer, then I'm here… I can't remember what else happened." He sighed.

"Well, that's kinda funny, 'cause when I was sleeping, I had a dream of you working on your computer, then suddenly coming into my world." I said, giving a quick death-glare to the laptop sitting innocently on the other couch. "Maybe somehow my dream linked with your computer and sent you here…?" I suggested, upset when Dib laughed.

"Ha! Yeah right!"

"Hey, you never know! With my mind, anything's possible."

Dib shook his head. "I highly doubt that. But whatever the case, it'll be nice with no Zim around." He said, stretching. As he stretched his hands in the air, I reached over and snatched his glasses off of his face, taking off my own and trying on his.

"Wow, Dib, you're really blind!" I commented, earning myself a nice little punch on the arm. I tossed him the glasses; he missed terribly and they got caught on his scythe-shaped lock of hair. This caused me to laugh crazily for about a minute as he replaced his glasses, then he shot me a glare. My laughter subsided to insane giggles before ceasing completely. I placed my own circular glasses on my face before standing up, stretching.

When I turned around and saw Dib blushing, I shot him a questioning look. He just shrugged and looked away, still blushing. I looked down and raised my eyebrows in realization. "Oh… Right. I'll be back, then. Just… stay here." I shuffled off, thinking that it was a pretty dumb idea to wear just an overlarge shirt over my underclothes as pajamas. I shrugged, though; if Dib was going to live with me (maybe) then he'd have to get used to it. I mean, this is my _signature_ sleepwear!! Okay, maybe not, but still… It's only underwear.

I shuffled down the halls of the loft apartment, entering the master bedroom and digging through the dressers. I pulled out some clothes and then poked my head out the door. "Hey Dib, I'm gonna take a shower, 'kay?!" I called. I heard his slightly quiet 'Okay!' echo down the hall and nodded, then went back into my room and grabbed the clothes I had set out. I entered the master bathroom and setting the clothes on the sink. I shut and locked the door; even though I knew Dib wouldn't do anything like that. I still had to be cautious, didn't I? I turned on the water and pulled the thing to turn the shower on, waiting for the water to warm up. I took off my clothes and tossed them into the hamper, then climbed into the shower and started washing.

After a good five minutes or so, I got out and dried off, then got dressed swiftly and began brushing my hair. I listened to the dripping of the faucet from the shower; I began timing my strokes to every drip. Drip. Brush. Drip. Brush. I continued this for a good two minutes before thinking that the black-and-amber hair was brushed enough, and put my circular framed glasses back on my face. My dark hazel eyes weren't as pretty now, but I shrugged the thought off and opened the door. I jumped, seeing Dib sitting on my bed with my laptop and a shocked expression on his face. I swallowed and walked over to him, trying to look calm.

"So, Dib. What did you find…?" I was surprised my voice wasn't wavering.

He looked like he couldn't even talk; he was that shocked. Calmly, I took the laptop from him and minimized the window (I hadn't finished reading the fan fiction yet) and then sat down next to him. "Dib." I said sharply.

He blinked, as if coming out of a trance, and began ranting. It began with: "HOW CAN YOU READ SOMETHING LIKE THAT?!" He thrust a finger towards my face; instinctively, I bit it. He drew it back with slight difficulty, a funny look upon his face. I remembered when I did something like that in eighth grade and forced myself not to laugh.

"Sorry, instinct. Okay, about those fan fictions…"

"They're horrible!" Dib cried, his face still showing pain. Physical or emotional, I had no clue. Probably both, now that I think about it.

"You and Zim make a cute couple! Admit it!" I cried, throwing my arms into the air. A wide smile adorned my face; for a second I thought that he was thinking I was insane. But he cringed instead and shook his head firmly. "NO. NO WAY."

"Yes! You know you like it!"

"I don't like Zim!!"

"I said 'it', not 'Zim.' Jeez." I said, rolling my eyes.

"It's the same thing!" Dib cried.

I sighed and shook my head. "Okay, but there are things I've seen that are worse than fan fictions, you know." I said, a small, insane grin on my face. He gulped. "Worse?" he asked shakily. I nodded, and he looked like he was about to faint. He fell back onto the pillows instead and glared rocket launchers at the skylight. I couldn't help it; I laughed.

"Stop glaring rocket launchers at my skylight, Dib." I giggled, putting the laptop on standby and closing the top. He still stared straight ahead, though I saw his eyebrow rise slightly. "Rocket launchers?"

I sighed in mock frustration, and threw myself down onto the bed next to him. "Yes. Rocket launchers. It's worse than glaring daggers. Do I need to spell it out for you?" I asked, staring at the skylight myself. He laughed a little. "Funny expression…" he muttered, shaking his head. I grinned. "Made it up myself. Cool, huh?"

He just snorted. I stuck my tongue out and sat up, plugging the laptop into one of the outlets and then walking out of the room. Dib sat up and followed me, adjusting his glasses. "What now?" he asked.

I sighed. "We're going in my kitchen, duh. Where else would we get the food?" He slapped his forehead and I laughed again.

"You're nuts." He mumbled. I just grinned.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Awkward Position…**

"Dib," I started, as we had a 11-at-night dinner of ham and cheese sandwiches, "You need some new clothes." He raised an eyebrow at me, then looked down at his clothes and frowned. "I guess you may be right. This is the only outfit I have, anyways." I grinned, glad my point was proven. "So, shall we go to the mall?"

"Now?"

"Of course not, silly! In the morning. The mall is closed now." I rolled my eyes and took a bite of my sandwich. He laughed a little and took a bite of his own food. He was silent for a little, as was I. After a while, I finally spoke up.

"I have like, two other bedrooms that you can use, but neither have beds." I said, shrugging. He narrowed an eye. "What?"

"The only room in the house that has a bed is my room." I said simply, taking a sip of my juice. Dib twitched slightly. "So I have to sleep… With you?" I choked on my juice, spewing some halfway across the table. I patted my chest slightly, coughing. I mean, I never usually had visitors, and if I had a sleepover, usually me and the guests just took up space in the living room. That's what couches are for, in my mind. So, basically, this statement was quite a surprise.

"Um… Yeah, guess so." I replied, finally getting over the choking thing. Dib twitched again. "Umm.. Awkward." He muttered. I nodded and finished my sandwich, standing and putting the plate in the sink. I finished off my juice as Dib ate the rest of his sandwich. After putting my cup in the sink, I wiped the juice off of the table and tossed the napkin in the trash. Dib put his things in the sink and we stood in the kitchen for a little bit.

"So… Now what?" he asked. I shrugged.

"Hmm… Bedtime?" I suggested, leading the way to my room. He hesitated. I sighed. "Look, I'm not going to sleep now; I'm dressed already." I gestured down at my clothes. "Oh." Was all he said. I rolled my eyes and continued down the hall. "And tomorrow we'll get you clothes and some paint; you can pick out a room then and we can re-do it for you."

He nodded and I let him in my room, pointing to the bed. "Okay… G'night. See you in the morning." I said, shutting the door. He opened it, a small frown on his face. "I don't have any pajamas."

"Well, d'you expect me to have boy's PJ's?!" I exclaimed, throwing my hands up in the air. "I'm a girl, Dib. A girl." Technically, it didn't matter, and I was also lying. How else would I have my various Spider-Man pajamas? But I wasn't letting him in on that. Not yet. Anyways…

"I know, I was just saying…"

"We're getting you clothes tomorrow. Just…" I paused and entered the room, going to the closet and pulling out a large boys' t-shirt. A large white web contrasted with the black fabric, and the words 'Does whatever a spider can' were plastered on the front. "Just wear this." I said, thrusting it at his face and leaving the room, shutting the door behind me. "Thanks…!" His muffled cry emitted from behind the door. "Wait… I thought you said you didn't have any-"

"Whatever!" I replied, heading down the hall. "Just don't touch the laptop!"

_The Next Morning_

I sat up and rubbed my eyes, feeling rather groggy. For a second, I didn't know where I was. Then the deep purple of my bedroom gave it away, and I frowned. "How'd I get here?" I muttered, lying back down. I turned to the left, towards the door, and stayed silent. Then I heard quiet breathing, and warm breath against the back of my neck. I twitched, then turned slowly. Dib was right next to me, sound asleep.

"Aw… he's so cute when he's asleep…" I murmured, feeling more and more like a fangirl. Oh well. I would've reacted with more gusto if it was Purple laying with me instead.

I sighed and half-cuddled next to him, curled up and watching him sleep. I smiled slightly. He then proceeded to take in one of those rather large breaths, then breath out slowly. I had turned away, facing the ceiling, and giggled as his warm breath tickled my ear. Dib muttered something and his arm came up as he stretched slightly, then came down and wrapped itself around me. He murmured, "Gotcha, Zim…" and smiled lightly.

I blushed. It was kinda awkward to have Dib of all people to be lying in bed with me… The arm thing wasn't helping much, either. So I did the first thing that came to mind. This, of course, consisted of telling him the truth in a slightly humorous manner.

"Uh, Dib? We're in a kinda awkward position and we're not married yet."

That got his attention; he sat up as soon as the sentence was finished. He looked at me, his arm, back to me, and then pulled his arm away. "Sorry…" he mumbled, looking away. I could tell he was blushing, seeing as he seemed to be doing that a lot here…

"It's okay." I replied. "I kinda liked it. It was cute." Dib raised an eyebrow. "Well, when you first put your arm around me, you were like… 'Heh. Got you, Zim.' And then went back to sleep. You had a little smile on your face, too…" I had a grin on my face and my hands were clasped together under my chin. Dib grimaced.

"Yeah, yeah. That's nice…"

"Hey, how did I get in here, by the way?" I asked, sitting up and climbing out of bed. Dib resisted the urge to shrug and instead made a small 'humph' noise. "I brought you in here." He said simply, sitting up and stretching. He got up and grabbed his clothes, then walked into the bathroom. "I'm getting dressed, okay?" I shrugged and grabbed some clothes out of the closet, then changed as soon as I heard the bathroom door lock. I pulled on a t-shirt that stated: 'I'm only here to spend money.'; this shirt was made by me and was my 'super awesome' shopping-shirt. Ha-ha. Anyways, I tugged on one of my favorite pairs of slightly-tight, dark blue jeans and then rooted through my closet for some socks. Dib came out, dressed, as I pulled out some rolled-up socks with a victory cry.

"Oookay then." He said, raising an eyebrow as I flung myself to the ground and pulled on the ankle-high socks. I grinned widely and then pulled on some shoes. "Ready? Good. Let's go shopping!!" I cried, yanking him out the door and out of the apartment, beaming. He moaned and stumbled behind me. "Yippie…" he muttered.


End file.
